Untitled for now
by XxxWritingxIsxMyxPassionxxX
Summary: Tony knew what people would think if they found out. They'd think he's dumb for not just leaving. Just packing his stuff and walking out. But Tony also knew that that wasnt an option. He'd be dead the moment he tried.
1. Author's Note

Hey everybody. this is the first story i've ever posted on here and constructive critisism would be nice, but no flames please. thanks. if you have any tips for the format or anything, let me know. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

Tony knew what people would think if they found out. They'd think he's dumb for not just leaving. Just packing his stuff and walking out. But Tony also knew that that wasn't an option. He'd be dead the moment he tried.

When Tony met Ryan Bricklin that he had fallen in love. That was when he realized he was gay. At first it was a big shock to him and his co workers, but they got used to it. He and Ryan hit it off the moment they met and Tony moved in two months later. It wasn't until after he moved in he realized just how possessive Ryan was. Before he moved in, Tony thought it was cute that he would get jealous every time he got to close to someone else, but when he moved in, he realized jealousy was an understatement.

The first time Ryan hit him, Ryan actually cried. He apologized over and over even after Tony accepted the apology. "It was an accident, I swear I didn't mean to. I just got to angry, I won't lose control again, I promise." Tony believed him. He thought that is was a one time thing; but he was wrong.

Not even three days later it happened again; this time because Tony hadn't mentioned how he had planned to head over to Steve's place to hang out. Ryan had freaked out that day. He automatically assumed Tony was cheating on him with Steve; which wouldn't happen because Steve was defiantly straight.

Tony had no idea how it had happened; how could he have missed it. There had to have been signs. "There were no fucking signs!" He shouted aloud to himself in the other than himself, empty elevator. He sighed as the elevator stopped and pulled together his fake smug smile which completed the usual mask he'd been hiding behind for seven months now. No one in his work place suspected anything.

He stepped out of the elevator and walked over to his desk. Ziva and McGee where already there working. "Gibbs is looking for you." Ziva said without looking up. "What did I do now?" Tony groaned. "First off, you're late." Gibbs walked over to his desk and sipped his coffee. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, I, I just got caught up in traffic." Tony lied quickly. The truth was that he and Ryan got into another fight last night and he had had problems sleeping.

"Well traffic is the least of your problems. You left yesterday without finishing the case report I told you to do." Gibbs said looking up from his desk. "I did it! You weren't at your desk when I finished so I just set it on your desk." Tony defended himself immediately. He knew he had finished that report. "Where on my desk?" Gibbs asked as he searched all over his desk. Ziva got up and began helping Gibbs. Tony joined the search as well.

"Here." He said reaching for the report. He felt Ziva grab his arm and pull the sleeve up to show the deeply bruised wrist. "What happened to you Tony?" she asked. "Oh come on Ziva, don't ask me about my sex life." He said smirking. Ziva, realized what he meant, looked at him in disgust. "I didn't want to know that." She said walking back to her desk. When Tony thought no one was looking, he nervously pulled his sleeve down and kept a hold of the end of the sleeve with his fingers. Only someone was watching; Gibbs.


	3. Chapter 2

At first Gibbs didn't know what to think. Honestly, he wouldnt be surprised if the bruise came from sex, like he had said, but something in the look on Tony's face as he pulled down his sleeve hinted that it might be more than that. But, then again, he might have been over reacting, if something else was going on Tony would have said something to someone, right?

Tony sat down at his desk. He hated it when people noticed any of his bruises. Ziva and her stupid nosiness. He decided that his lie wasn't exactly hard to believe and that everyone probably will forget about by lunch.

That night the team pulled another all nighter filing boring paperwork. Gibbs was the first to wake up. He left the office to get his coffee. When he returned, everyone was up except for Tony. "Someone wake him up." Gibbs said sitting down. "Gladly." Ziva grabbed her bottle of water and walked over to Tony's desk. She let some, but not too much, pour on his head. He jumped up and fell on the floor. "I'm sorry, i swear!" He said jumping back up. Ziva raised her eyebrows. "Sorry for what?" McGee asked. "Nothing, what time is it?" He asked. "Seven."

"Shit! I mean, uh, i need to stop at home then i'll be back." He said beginning to walk towards the elevator. "DiNozzo, you're not leaving until the paperwork is done, we all fell asleep before it was finished." Gibbs stated. Tony turned back around. "But, Boss you dont get it. I didnt go home last night. Ryan's gonna kill," he cut his sentence short. "He's probably worried. I'll be back in ten." Gibbs sighed. "Just call him, DiNozzo, we need you here."

Tony reluctantly took out his cell phone out and began walking somewhere more private. He dialed Ryan's cell phone number. When Ryan answered, his anger was more than obvious.

"Where the hell were you last night?"

"I had to pull an all nighter at the office. We have alot of paperwork to finish."

"So that means you can't come home?"

"Im sorry, okay?"

Gibbs watched Tony from his desk. He watched as Tony winced and pulled the phone away from his ear, obviously the person on the other line was yelling. He'd never seen Tony look upset the way he was before. Actually, the weird behavior had started a while ago. He didnt act that different around people, but when people werent focusing their attention to him his face changed. He seemed distressed, over tired, just worn out and upset. It was weird, and didn't make any sense.

Tony listened to Ryan yell for a good five minutes. Didn't he understand that Tony had a job? A job that often requires all nighters? He wanted so bad to just hang up, but knew that he'd just be asking for Ryan to kill him if he did. So instead he just listened and continued to apologize.

"I promise i'll be home tonight in time to make dinner okay?" He said trying to end the phone call.

"Good. See you when you get home."

Finally. "Okay."

"Love you. bye."

"Bye."

"What?"

"Love You Bye"

"Better." Then Ryan hung up.

Tiny shut his phone and shoved it in his pocket. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Everyting alright? The voice behind him made him jump. He turned to see Gibbs behind him. 'How does he do that?' He asked himself. "Fine. Its fine. Ryan just got worried about me not coming home." He said quickly. "I gotta get back to work, sorry i took so long." Tony said as he retreated to his desk.

Gibbs watched as Tony walked away. He could that Tony was hiding something, and it wasnt that hard to put the peices together. If his suspisions were right, he needed to talk to Tony.


	4. Chapter 3

Tony rushed back to his desk and began doing the paperwork as fast as possible so he wouldn't have to work late again. He couldn't afford to stay late again. he couldn't make him angry again. If he stopped giving him reasons to get mad it would stop. It was his fault he made him so angry, and he deserved what he got. He knew that was the truth.

Tony jumped when his phone rang. Ziva looked up and laughed. "A little jumpy today?" She asked. "Very funny Zee-Va." He said then answered the phone. Of course it was Ryan.

"Hello?"

"Hey. You still at work?" He asked casually, as if nothing had happened earlier.

"Yeah. I should be outta here around 7..." Tony said looking at Gibbs hopefully, who had heard the conversation. Gibbs nodded.

"Okay. So what are you doing?"

Tony heard the 'call waiting' beep go off and sighed. "Work, I have to call you later."

"Why?"

"Got another call." Tony answered quickly.

"Who is it?"

"I wont know until I answer." Tony joked. He heard Ryan mutter something he couldn't understand, then hung up. Tony switched lines and returned to business as usual.

Gibbs was still confused. He had to be wrong. There was no way that Tony would let that go on for so long. He and Ryan had been dating for almost a year. Tony would have said something by now. But that was the only thing that made sense.

He looked around the bullpen to be sure no one was being nosy and watching him or his computer. He opened and typed in 'domestic violence' in the search bar and clicked on the first result, which said "MedlinePlus: Domestic Violence. He looked at the symptoms. Tony fit most of them; His partner frequently calling and asking where his was and what he was doing, Tony's change in attitude, The fact that they never saw Tony outside of work anymore, they only met Ryan once, the bruises, it all pointed to Ryan being abusive. Gibbs closed the window. He looked over to Tony, who's eyes were glued to the computer as he typed. Why didn't Tony say anything?

Tony heard Gibbs's phone ring. When Gibbs got off the phone he stood up. "Let's go." He said tossing the keys to Tony and walking to the elevator. "Where we going?" McGee asked. "Quantico. Marine was murdered." He said. Everyone followed him to the elevator. 'Great. Now I'll never be home by 7' Tony thought bitterly.

When they got to the parking lot Gibbs stopped them. "McGee, David, take the truck. DiNozzo, you're with me." he said walking towards his car. Tony didn't even bother to ask questions. He got into the passenger seat of Gibbs's car. After about five minutes of silence Tony's phone rang. Tony looked at it for a moment before answering it. He didn't need caller ID to know who it was. He answered it and got the usual interrogation asking him where he was, what he was doing, and who he was with. After about ten minutes Tony finally hung up the phone.

"Does he always do that?" Gibbs asked. "Huh? Do what?" Tony asked in return. "Ask you the same questions every ten minutes when he calls? Doesn't he know you're at work?" Gibbs said as he stopped at a red light. Tony was quick to defend him, another symptom, Gibbs noted. "He's just worried Gibbs. I could get shot any day with this job." Gibbs didn't say anything. He looked over to Tony when he was at another red light He was looking out the window, picking at his sleeves again.

About a half an hour later Tony's phone went off again, for the third time since they left the office. Tony went to answer it when Gibbs spoke up. "Answer that phone and I will shoot you DiNozzo,' he said annoyed. "But it's Ryan." Tony said. "I know who it is Tony. He knows where you are, what you're doing, and who you're with so don't answer the damn phone, or I will throw it out of the window." Gibbs warned. "But Boss. If I don't answer he'll," – Gibbs cut him off. "He'll what DiNozzo?" He asked. Tony didn't answer right away, so Gibbs just said it. "He hits you, doesn't he?"


	5. Another Author's Note

heyy guys, sorry i havent posted in a while. i've been kinda busy but i'll hopefully have more up really soon, but in the mean time i'd really like some reveiws!! thanks.


	6. Chapter 4

Tony almost had a heart attack. It took him a good 5 minutes to form a sentence. "N-no! Why, why would you think that?" He asked, his voice higher than usual, making it a dead give away that he was lieing. "Tony, you can tell me." Gibbs said softly. "T-there's nothing to tell. I l-love Ryan and he loves me." Tony said looking back out of the window. "Tony..." Gibbs started. "Look, i dont know where you are getting this idea but its not true so mind your own buisness." Tony said angrily. Gibbs was surprised by the bitterness and hostility in Tony's voice. "Tony, i'm you're boss, you are my buisness." Gibbs shot back. Tony shook his head. "My personal life has nothing to do with my work life so just bud out." Gibbs wanted to continue the arguement but decided that that wouldn't help the situation so he kept quiet.

Just as they pulled the car up to the crime scene Tony's phone went off again. Gibbs rolled his eyes. "DiNozzo, i swear..." He warned. Tony ignored him and answered the phone.

"Hey Ry, I'm sorry I didnt answer earlier, i'm at a crime scene, i'll call you back after, i promise." Tony said quickly. "You could've answered when i called before and told me," He started yelling, but the shouting stopped abruptly. Tony realized the phone was no longer in his hand. He tunred to see it in Gibbs's hand; he had hung up the phone. Tony just stared at him, shocked. Did he have any idea how Ryan was going to react when he got home?

"Talk to him on your own time DiNozzo. You can have the phone back when you go to leave tonight." Gibbs said, putting the phone in his pocket. Tony almost argued, but thought about the fact that he could lose his job and just nodded. "Yes boss." Gibbs turned and walked to the crime scene; Tony followed.

The case had been closed rather quickly. They had found bullet casings at the crime scene from the marine's own gun, but the wound wasnt self inflected so it wasn't a suicide. They also found prints on the body and all over the crime scene. Defianatly not a professionals work. When they brought the wife in for questioning, Gibbs got her to confess before he got the third question out. They had closed the case and finished the report by 8:45 pm.

Tony handed the report to Gibbs as he put on his coat. He turned to leave when Gibbs spoke. "Tony," Tony rolled his eyes and turned back around. "Look, if this is about what you said in the car, i told you to stay out of it." He said quickly. "Fine. I'll stay out of it. I was just trying to help Tony, no one should be treating someone they 'love' that way. And you shouldnt have to put up with it. But if you want me to bud out i will." Gibbs said angrily. "Good!" Tony snapped and than turned and walked into the elevator.

The doors closed and he hit the down button. Once the elevator had started moving he hit the emergency stop button. It was usually Gibbs' thing, but it was the only place he could be alone. He leaned against the wall of the elevator and slide down to sit on the floor. He could feel the tears that were threatening to fall. He pulled his knees up to his chest and allowed himself to cry. He didnt know how long he had been in there, but he didnt care.

He finally forced himself to get up and switch the elevator on. Once he got into his car he checked the clock. 9:00 pm. "Shit." he murmered to himself. He started the car and drove home as fast as the speed limit would allow. When he got to the house he sat in the car for a minute before entering. He could see the shadow of Ryan pacing through the living room window. He got out of the car and walked to the front door slowly. He reached for the doorknob but the door flew open first.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ryan shouted grabbing Tony's wrist and pulling him inside. Tony winced as the door slammed and Ryan faced him again. "You said you'd be home a 7 o'clock, did you not?" Ryan asked. Tony nodded. Ryan grabbed him and forced him to look at the clock on the wall. "And what time does that clock say?" Ryan growled in Tony's ear. "N-nine fifteen." Tony stuttered. "I'm sorry, we got a case, things got a little," Tony was cut off when Ryan back handed his face. He could feel his lip bleeding. "I dont want your fucking excuses. And then you have the nerve to hang up on me?! Who the hell do you think you are?" Ryan shouted angrily. "That wasnt me, my boss," Ryan puched him and Tony fell on the ground. "What did i just say about excuses? And i dont care what your boss said or did, he's a worthless fucker, just like you." Tony tried to stand up. "He is not. And he's knows about you, i denied it, but one word from me and you'll be in jail, if you're lucky." Tony snapped, then immediatly regretted it. Ryan back handed him in the face again, then grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him close so that their faces were barely inches apart.

"I swear to god Tony, i will kill you if you even think about it. And i havent done anything wrong anyway. You deserve everything you get, and you know it." Ryan said releasing his grip. "No i dont." Tony said angrily. He was sick of it. He didnt want to fight, he just wanted to sleep, by himself for once. Without the man who says he "loves" him. Without the man who always found his flaws and punished him for them. "Excuse me?" Ryan said stepping closer again. "I thought you said that you didnt want excuses." He hadnt meant to say it. It was something he'd have said to a friend as a joke, but not Ryan. He saw Ryan raise his fist to punch him. He couldnt take another brusie, it was already painful to walk. Without even thinking, he threw the hardest punch he could manage. Ryan flew back. "Oh god, oh god, oh god." Tony said shakly. Ryan began to stand up. Tony ran for the stairs without looking back.

He ran into the bedroom, closed the door and locked it. He ran and grabbed the backpack he usually kept stuff he took with him to the office if there was a need to pull an all nighter and stuffed as much stuff as he could. He could hear Ryan running up the stairs. He threw the bag out of the window and began climbing down. Just as he got to the ground he heard Ryan bust down the bedroom door upstairs. He ran into the car and dorve off as fast as he could. He hadnt even realized where he was driving until he was standing at the front door. He just stood outside for at least 10 minutes, contemplating on rather or not to knock. Finally, he gathered up the courage to knock.

Gibbs was downstairs working on his boat when he heard a knock on the door upstairs. 'Who'd be here at this tme?' He asked himself as he set his stuff down and stood up. He brushed the sawdust off of his jeans and tee shirt before walking upstairs. Tony almost thought about taking off when Gibbs began to turn the doorknob but he didnt have the chance. Gibbs opened the door. Tony knew he must've looked horrible. Gibbs stared at the blood on Tony's face. "Tony, my god, what happened?" He asked although he had a pretty good idea of what the answer was. "Can i stay here tonight?" Tony's voice came out in a whisper. Gibbs nodded and moved out of the way to let Tony inside. Tony tried to manage a smile. "Thanks."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update, i've been really busy, but hopefully i'll be able to update more often now. PLEASE REVIEW!!

Thanks,

XxxWritingxIsxMyxPassionxxX


End file.
